Chemical vapor deposition (referred to as CVD) is the process technology that the reaction substances react under the gaseous condition to generate solid substance deposited on the surface of the heated solid substrate, thereby to obtain solid material, which is achieved by using chemical vapor deposition device. In particular, CVD device introduces the reaction gases into the reaction chamber by using the inlet device, controls the pressure, temperature and other reaction conditions in the reaction chamber so that the reaction gases will react, to complete the deposition process procedures.
Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD) device is mainly used for the fabrication of thin monocrystalline function structural materials of III-V groups of compound, II-VI groups of compound or alloy, such as gallium nitride, gallium arsenide, indium phosphide, zinc oxide etc. With the continuous expanding of application scope of mentioned functional structural materials, MOVDC device has become an important chemical vapor deposition device. Metal organic chemical vapor deposition generally adopts II group or III group metal organic source, VI group or V group hydride source as the reaction gas, hydrogen or nitrogen as the carrier gas, conducting vapor phase epitaxy on the substrate by thermal decomposition to grow various II-VI groups of compound semiconductors, III-V groups of compound semiconductors, as well as their thin monocrystalline materials of multielement solid solution.
However, the quality of the thin film formed by current metal organic chemical vapor deposition device is poor. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the metal organic chemical vapor deposition device to improve the film formation quality of the device.